


Use to play pretend

by Yesthatsmynaturalcolour



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Honeymoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour/pseuds/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Pete’s idea originally, there in LA for about four more days, before they start the drive up to Northern California. He’s teasing Joe about his lack of a honeymoon and Andy's never been to Disneyland, and there right there so why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use to play pretend

It’s Pete’s idea originally, there in LA for about four more days, before they start the drive up to Northern California. He’s teasing Joe about his lack of a honeymoon, and Andy looks up saying the tour is a perfect honeymoon, which is dumb but so Andy it’s endearing in a way. Pete refuses to let it go, and when he mentions their near Disney and it’ll be something dumb they could do together and have fun in Andy speaks up again.

“I’ve never been to Disneyland.” He mentions casually, despite the fact the whole band is now staring at him. He looks up after a moment and frowns. “We were way too poor. I had a single Mom….she tried but.” He doesn’t seem to care but Pete’s looking at him now and Joe realizes, well thats a pretty lame thing to miss out on, and if their near by whats the harm? He mentions it to Andy at night, when the band isn’t around to pressure him and make him feel like he has to. Running his fingers over the shaved sides Andy grins turning to rest his chin on Joe’s chest.

“I do admit it sounds like fun...and it’s near by and we have the time.” Well that sells it, Joe books a room at the Disneyland hotel and its themed and everything. Fuck it, if he’s doing this he’s going all out for this. They’ve got three nights four days at the hotel so they’ll be back on the bus and ready to go when it’s time to drive up north. Pete drops them off at the hotel and promises not to forget about them and not to have too much fun it is a childrens park. They don’t go to the park the first day, apparently the hotel has a bomb pool and Joe’s fine with that. Theres a water slide and Joe buys some cheap water guns at the hotel store and him and Andy run around shooting one another and parents are giving them dirty looks like two grown men covered in tattoos can’t have the time of their life at a pool or something. There’s water slides and even more pools and there exhausted by the time they stumble back into their hotel hours later. Joe orders food from the hotel and they shower and eat naked in bed together watching some of the free Disney movies on TV. Pete has some great ideas. 

Joe did an incredible amount of research in the middle of the night and he’s fucking proud of it. He wants this to be something Andy will never forget, and he also wants to make sure foods not an issue for the other either. Because Vegan in themeparks doesn’t sound like it’ll work, but Disneys got it on point and he found everything sugary and alike that Andy can eat and they're going to eat it all. They get special passes, sometimes it pays to be in a band, that’ll let them pass some of the crowds just to get into the park so they don’t have to wait in the front lines and they can also pass around the crowds into areas of the pack through staff. Which will help them, he doesn’t mind running into fans but this place is crowded enough and he doesn’t want to cause traffic jams. 

Joe grabs them Just Married buttons from customer service and pins it onto Andy’s crossfit shirt. Right in the middle, it’s bright and white and stands out on the black and Andy grins leaning up to kiss Joe. They buy ears to, and while originally there were trying to be serious Andy put on the bride ones and well, now Joe’s got the groom and Andy has the bride and neither of them give a single fuck. It’s white and has a veil and tiny crown and Andy just grins, they take them to get their names embroidered on the back and Joe plans on sticking the pins on them and hanging them in their bus as soon as he can. Properly geared up Joe takes them to get breakfast. One of the places offers vegan waffles in the shape of Mickey Mouse and Andy’s nearly bouncing in excitement because, how fucking cool is that? 

“How’d you know.” He beamed wearing his silly hat and looking like a little kid, and Joe shrugs unable to stop smiling. 

“Some little birdy told me about some vegan things the park has to offer is all.” Andy’s got a look, like he knows, knows Joe’s full of shit and he did all that research. Joe leans forward stealing a piece of his waffle and they laugh. He plans for them to make a loop and hit as much as they can, but also take their time because whatever they miss that they want to do they can come back tomorrow and get done.

They head over to Tomorrowland and Andy’s talking to Joe, fingers twined together with him when Darth Vader walks by and Joe really wishes he had a camera to take a photo of the face he makes. Looking at Joe, and then the man walking by, and Joe again like he’s just now remembering who owns Star Wars. They spend way too long taking pictures with the guy, but the staff is nice and laughing, and it’s pretty wonderful. Andy’s grinning looking at the pictures and they’ve only been here an hour but Joe knows if they left right now he’d say it was the best day of his life. They hit up Buzz Lightyear first, and Andy finds out he can make the ride move and he fucks Joe up from getting points so many times it ends up being pretty funny. They do it again and Joe does the same to Andy, and there laughing so hard they go back through a third time and both actually try and end up fucking up because they can’t stop laughing and Andy wins. The best part is the photos are free and Joe has all three times they went through emailed to him. 

They head across from Buzz Lightyear and it takes Andy a moment to realize, holy shit star wars before he realizes holy shit star wars. Hes practically vibrating next to Joe as they walk through the line, eyes wide at R2D2 and C3PO talking to them. Taking a picture of everything as they walk. Now Joe loves Star Wars and this shit’s pretty cool, but seeing Andy react is a million times better. Andy puts his 3D glasses over his shades and Joe laughs taking a photo of it, and then they line up watching the monitor movie, Andy’s holding his hand again and Joe barely watches the short little movie. Now Star Tours is amazing, and it was a fantastic idea, jerking around and flying through space. They show someone on the screen from the ride and some little kid cheers, and the whole things pretty great. Andy’s bouncing when they get off dropping their glasses off and talking all about everything, his voice high and excited. 

They ride it again like five more times, and Joe has no issues with it at all if it means getting to hear Andy talk about Star Wars, and lore, and all the things that make him excited. They head over to the shop and each one of the lanyards and all the star wars pins putting their passes in it. They spend a stupid amount of money in the store, but it’s disneyland it’s not that hard to spend a lot of money. Considering they don’t buy anything to useless, when you live on a bus you tend to minimize your life. They also buy lightsabers and battle outside laughing like crazy people until the staff tells them to stop. Joe takes a moment, watching Andy walk. He’s got a backpack on, a lightsaber in one of the pockets for water and a little vinylmation pair of ears that look like R2D2, and there’s a darth vader Mickey that Joe may of bought for Andy as a joke sticking out of his pack and it’s pretty fucking wonderful. They ride space mountain and make it a game who can make the silliest face and Joe decides they're going to buy all the photos from all the rides. They skip finding nemo, and head to the cars area. There’s a silly photo booth for your drivers licence from finishing the ride, and the ride was okay. Slow and maybe been cooler if it was a race. The best part is Joe somehow manages to fit the two of them in a one person photo booth and they make a face and it prints out like 30 stickers on one sheet. He sticks one each to the licence they both got and puts the rest away for a later day. 

There out of Tomorrowland and into Fantasy Land, Andy takes his hand again. They ride the matterhorn and it’s pretty cool, and Andy somehow convinces him to ride not only the carousel but the Peter Pan ride, Pinocchio’s and Snow White’s. Which have the longest ride lines they’ve been on yet but it’s worth it in the end. He’s never been hard into disney but he appreciates the quality, and type of ride. Peter Pan also makes him think of Pete and when they get off he takes a photo and sends it to the other saying thanks. Forgetting they're both wearing bridal hats and Pete replies right away making fun of them. 

There’s a show going on in Fantasy Land, and Joe figures it starts in ten minutes they can use it as a break and watch the show, relax, and take a breather. He buys them popcorn in a souvenir bucket, because it’s Darth Vaders head and how did he not know this was a thing. He sits down and the best part is Disney’s popcorn is vegan because they use oils instead of butters so Andy’s beaming leaning against Joe as they look at the stage. It turns out this is a full blown performance and the vocals are a bit shit, and the audio could be better but Joe enjoys it because Andy seems really into it, sunglasses sitting on his hat and eyes flicking around watching the people move across the stage. He seems excited when Mickey comes on, brightening a little and it’s fucking adorable. Joe feels like he’s at the park with some little kid, it’s a bit campy for him, probably for Andy to but it really has it’s charm. They both get a little more than excited when Lilo and Stitch comes on though. Stitch always kind of reminded Joe of Louis, and the concept of making your own family sits warm in both their hearts. Andy kisses him when they're away from the crowd exiting the show, soft, and sweet and Joe keeps his arms around him smiling at one another. 

They run into Gaston, and Andy gets a little excited and takes stupid flexing photos with him and they have a push up contest that Andy actually wins, it also turns out the guys a fan of them but he tries to tell them as subtly as possible, so it’s pretty great they all take photos together and Joes whole photo reel is just going to be dumb photos of his husband in Disneyland. They get Lunch now, deciding it’s the best time and Joe pretends like he accidently picked the place that sells a veggie burger that’s all vegan but Andy’s giving him eyes that says he knows better and Joe doesn’t care. They eat, heading into Frontier land. Andy whoops his ass at the shooting game and it’s pretty funny because he beats everyone else as well. They run into some fans who are looking at them with awe, and some confusion most likely because of all the stuff that says married and Joe takes a picture with them anyway. Guess they're going to come out through fans, but….he doesn’t mind it and it seems like neither does Andy. 

They ride on a few more rides, Pirates, and the Riverboat, Thunder Mountain. Andy doesn’t seem to be favoring the roller coaster rides and Joe doesn’t mind it. They take a break and sit on a bench eating a pretzel together watching the boat sail around the island before riding Haunted Mansion. And that, that is something Joe could do a hundred times. Going through with all the ghosts and it’s pretty amazing. Andy and him ride it a few times finding new ghosts and new things going on every time they do.

The last thing they do is head over to Adventureland and eat the dole whip which Joe proudly can say he researched making sure it was vegan and they both share three of them laughing and exchanging sticky kisses afterwards arms tight around one another. They run off high on sugar pretty much riding Indiana Jones, and running through the tarzan tree house like little kids. Night’s already falling and they get diner at another place that offers vegan choices and stick around for the fireworks, sitting on the cold cement huddled close together and exhausted. Joe’s walking back to the hotel with Andy leaning against him there talking softly heading back to the hotel, talking about today and the excitement and energy. He’s asleep on his feet and Joe’s kind of a bit more help getting him out of his clothes and into bed, changing himself and climbing in knowing they still have a whole other day tomorrow.

They sleep in anyway, waking up later than planned, Joe goes and brings back Mickey Mouse waffles to the hotel room and Andy and him eat them resting against the headboard side by side looking at a map of California Adventures and talking about todays plans. They wear their ears again because no one can stop them, and their pins. Leaving the rest in the hotel room they head down into the parks. Deciding to do the same kind of loop they made yesterday Joe laughs at a ride called Soaring over California, because neither of them are from California, and it sounds kind of cool and kind of lame.

It turns out there right, but they both like going up in the air and swinging their feet at one another in battle, Andy likes all the videos of the beautiful nature scenes and wildlife. A reminder of the beauty outside of the cities of the state. Joe teases him a bit as they walk towards the other rides and Andy just shrugs. They skip a few of the rides, going to the roller coaster and Andy hasn’t really shown favor in these rides so the loop scares him for all of a second and Joe can’t stop laughing because he’s a bad husband. Maybe not that bad because he and Andy buy cotton candy afterward and share it while in line for the Toy Story ride. 

Cars land is Joe's favorite, racing Andy after waiting for what felt like hours was totally worth it, and the scenes as they went around were pretty cool. It was definitely a ride they went all out with. There’s really only one ride left in the park that’s catered more to their age and Joe’s not sure how much Andy’s going to want to go on it. He waits in line though, all the way looking at the buildings design in slight wonder and anxiousness. He’s holding Joe’s hand as they walk up metal walkways and through doors. The Tower of Terror can be seen from their hotel, and from the other parks, and Joe’s been wanting to ride it all weekend but if Andy had said no he wouldn’t of hesitated. He didn’t though, Joe figures it was one of those try everything once kind of deals. They get on and Joe’s holding Andy’s hand and watching him, and he’s terrified for a moment but kind of that enjoying it in a way at the same time, like people who watch horror movies despite them doing their job to scare you. He laughs a little when they get off holding onto Joe tightly while he buys the photo, he’s been keeping up his collection there going to put them up on the bus and no one can stop them. 

They walk around Hollywood for a bit, and get lunch, heading back over to Disney to ride Star Wars again, and Haunted Mansion, some of the rides they really enjoyed again and eat Mickey Mouse oreos that are on sticks and Andy makes dance at Joe. Joe buys Andy a Mickey Mouse balloon that he ties to his backpack and it keeps hitting him in the back of the head when the wind blows and it’s pretty funny. It gets in the way of the Pirates ride and some of the other rides but Joe has no regrets because Andy posts a photo of it on his instagram saying how cool it looks. They get dinner in Disney and head over to California Adventures to watch the world of color because Joe heard it was pretty cool. Andy’s leaning against the metal barrier and Joe stands behind him leaning on him and the bars watching the water and rainbow colors dance. 

They head back to the hotel early, because checkout’s tomorrow and they need to get to the bus’ in time so they can hit the road. Andy’s holding his balloon laughing and hiding behind it but the clear lets you still see him warped and making faces at Joe. They eat the candy they bought in the park watching a shitty movie on tv that Joe paid two dollars for and he has to say Pete was right it was a pretty great idea. The fireworks can be seen from the hotel window and Joe turns everything off so they can watch them, Andy falls asleep half way in laying against Joe and he doesn’t blame him. Running his fingers over the hair and kissing the other, remembering holy shit this is his husband. There married. There forever. They check out like planned the next morning and Pete picks them up like planned, he’s quiet for a long while before finally speaking up.

“It’s awesome you guys had a ton of fun. But….um.” Patrick turns around handing Joe his phone and there’s an article on one of those news sites talking about Fall Out Boy’s drummer and guitarist and oh. Oh theres photos of them with fans and candid photos kissing in the park and holding hands, wrapped around one another in line and sharing food. 

“I guess we can say were the first to be outed by Disneyland.” Joe shrugs and Andy laughs so he figures what the hell, it was bound to happen sooner or later.

**Author's Note:**

> Disneyland means a lot to me.


End file.
